20 minutes, Une vie détruite
by E.M's Smile
Summary: [DeathFic ; Yaoi ; UA] Parce qu'avant tout il était 16h, il s'inquiétait. Parce qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré, alors qu'il était toujours à l'heure d'habitude. Parce qu'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Parce qu'il était inquiet, il composa son numéro.
1. Chapter 1

**Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, alors j'ai décidé d'enclencher mes deux neurones et de créer quelque chose. Alors, sachant que je suis une -très- grande fan du couple AceLu j'ai décidé d'écrire dessus... Ne m'en voulez pas mais c'est une DeathFic... {-AYYYYEEEUUUUHHH ! les cailloux ça fait mal... x( x) !}**

 **Rating: T :Un ou deux mots vulgaires mais rien de plus ! ( cette fic contient du Yaoi (BoyxBoy) ! Alors si vous n'aimez pas... passez votre route !)**

 **Disclamer: Non. One Piece n'est pas à moi.**

 **Bonne lecture mes crapauds !**

* * *

 _15h57_

 _Il_ va rentrer, bientôt. Parce qu' _il_ rentre toujours à l'heure, et que parce que tous les soirs, _il_ vient lui faire à manger.

 _15h58_

Cent-vingt secondes à attendre encore, et _il_ serait là. Parce qu'il commençait à avoir faim, il trouvait le temps long.

 _15h59_

Non. Jamais le temps ne lui avait paru aussi long. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, une mine inquiétée sur le visage. _Il_ reviendrait dans tous les cas. Parce que cela faisait longtemps que c'était ainsi. Depuis des années, _il_ était toujours rentré à l'heure. Et depuis des années, lui n'avait pas été aussi inquiet à cette heure-ci.

 _16h00_

 _Il_ aurait du rentrer maintenant. Il aurait du entendre le cliquetis de la clé dans la serrure. Il aurait du le voir s'affaler dans le canapé, en lançant des jurons. _Il_ aurait du le regarder et l'embrasser amoureusement.

 _16h01_

Rien. Il ne se passe rien. Il se releva du canapé sur lequel il était assis. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre afin de l'apercevoir, _lui_. Il tira les rideaux, et il ne vit que la route, que le piéton, que la place, d'habitude, occupée par _sa_ voiture vide.

 _16h02_

Tout était vide. Son nez le piqua. Jamais il n'avait été aussi inquiet de toute sa vie. Il sentait quelque chose d'étrange au fond de lui. Son esprit le démangeait. Comme s'il sentait que quelque chose se passait, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir la chose, à la connaitre.

Non. Rien n'allait. Pourquoi n'était- _il_ pas toujours rentré ? Il laissa les rideaux ouverts, guettant le moindre signe de vie dehors, et s'en alla chercher le combiné.

 _16h03_

Il tapait les chiffres du numéro, sur le fixe, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ses mains tremblaient. Non. Cela n'allait vraiment pas. Il colla le combiné à son oreille.

 _16h04_

Il était dans la cuisine, le combiné venant d'être placé. Sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide et profonde.

***BIP***

 _16h05_

Premier signal. A partir de maintenant, _il_ pouvait décrocher. Alors pourquoi ne le faisait- _il_ pas ?

***BIP***

 _16h06_

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent d'eux-mêmes. Son sourire avait laissé place à une expression terrorisée, triste.

***BIP***

 _16H07_

 _Il_ aurait du répondre depuis longtemps. En plus son téléphone était allumé. _Il_ ne l'avait jamais ignoré. Jamais. Alors, pourquoi le ferait- _il_ ?

***BIP***

 _16h08_

Neuf minutes. Neuf putains de minutes qu' _il_ aurait du être là. Il renifla un peu. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes sans que celles-ci ne puissent couler, comme coincées.

***BIP***

 _16h09_  
"***Salut ! Si tu m'as appelé c'est que tu voulais me dire quelque chose nan ? Si t'entends ce message c'est que j'peux pas te répondre en ce moment, alors laisse un message et je te rappellerai au plus vite ! Merci !***"

-Raccrocher.-

 _16h10_  
Il monta dans leur chambre rapidement, montant les escaliers de quatre en quatre pour aller chercher son téléphone portable, peut-être avait- _il_ appelé ?  
Merde. Rien.

***TOC TOC TOC***

 _16h11_  
Il descendit toutes les marches aussi rapidement que possible et se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire devant la porte d'entrée.  
Il ouvrit, heureux de pouvoir enfin _le_ revoir.

"Hey ! Salut Ac..."

Sa mine se décomposa quand il découvrit qui l'attendait.

Deux agents de police.

Leur expression ne faisait que confirmer les craintes du plus jeune.

 _16h12_  
Il lui a fallut trois secondes pour se sentir renaitre, il lui en a fallut une pour tout démolir.

Il savait ce que les agents de police lui disaient, pourtant il ne les entendait pas.

Il revint à la réalité quand il entendit l'un des deux agents finir leurs phrases.

"...à l'hôpital... On peut vous emmener... En trois minutes..."

Il acquiesça doucement.

 _16h13_

Il monta dans la voiture.

S'attacha.

Attendit.

Il entendit le moteur rugir.

La voiture démarra.

 _16h14_  
Il fixa la fenêtre, le regard lointain.

16h15  
Il ne vit pas le temps passé. Il était arrivé devant le grand bâtiment blanc.  
Il se présenta à l'accueil.

"...chambre 20..."

Il ne prit pas le temps de remercier la personne.

 _16h16_  
La boule dans sa gorge le serra encore plus. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se tenait devant la porte. Il tourna la poignée. Entra.

 _16h17_

Il s'effondra. Hurlant. Pleurant. Tué.  
Le corps était sans vie devant lui. Le sang n'avait pas encore séché. Les plaies étaient encore nouvelles.  
Il rampa jusqu'au lit, épuisé.  
Il serra la main de son bien-aimé.  
Il souriait ce crétin,  
Alors que la mort l'avait fauché.  
Alors il se souvint.  
De tous les bons moments passés.  
Jamais il ne revint.  
Dans la pièce du mort.  
Un sans regret,  
Et sans remords.  
L'autre pleurait,  
Ne pouvant pas être plus fort.  
Si l'un était mort,  
L'autre le suivrait.  
Qu'importe les efforts,  
Si l'un mourrait  
L'autre suivrait.  
Car tous deux, là haut,  
S'embrasserait entre rires et larmes.  
Ce soir, bientôt.  
Ils seraient ensembles à jamais, dénués de toutes armes.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que mon petit OS vous a plu...!(les poèmes c'est nouveaux pour moi...)**

 **Review ?**

 **Pour les curieux :** **Je suis en train de préparer une petite (grande) fic de One Piece ! (J'ai déjà préparé 1 ou 2 chapitres) et même si je pense que je ne fais pas énormément de fautes... Je recherche une bêta qui cédera à mes caprices xD ( c'est une blague bien sûr ! ) Mais les personnes qui sont volontaires... Montrez-vous !**

 **Sur ce ! Je vous dis que j'ai vieillis d'un an encore et à la prochaine !**

 **Bisous baveux bande de crapauds gluants !**

 **Crapounette2.0**


	2. Chapter 2

Aya, mes crapauds ! Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire ma fiction ou de la suivre, ou de la mettre en favorite ou encore de laisser une review ! Vous êtes supers, ça fait très plaisir !

Réponse rapide au Guest :

 _A Usa :_

 _Et bien... ta review m'a fait très plaisir, je ne pensais pas qu'il plairait autant (pour le peu de personnes qui l'ont lu, bien entendu !) En temps normal les gens préfèrent les fics joyeuses, personnellement je trouve que les fins tristes sont -la majorité du temps- les meilleures. C'est mon avis... :) Autre chose qui me fait plaisir ? Bien sûr ! "ta fic est juste trop bien écrite" on entend pas ce genre de compliments tous les jours, et c'est pour ça qu'ils font plaisir ! Et je suis assez fière que la narration en fonction du temps qui se déroule t'aie plu !_

 _A bientôt j'espère !_

Juste une petite chose à vous dire avant de commencer !

N'hésitez pas à critiquer (critique constructive bien entendu ;) ) et n'hésitez pas non plus à me demander un OS avec une demande de personnages etc... ça me ferait plaisir de vous servir :D ! (même ce qui ne sont pas inscrit !)

Je n'étais pas contre l'idée de faire une suite, mais je n'étais pas sûre d'en faire une non plus... mais un petit crapaud nommé _**olukkalp**_ m'a fait me lancer sur la suite, donc si tu passes par là je te remercie !

Ce chapitre raconte ce qui s'est passé du côté du défunt.

Sur ce, je vous laisse, et bonne lecture :D !

* * *

 _15h42_

Il avait éteint l'ordinateur et était en train de ranger ses affaires. Il vérifia s'il avait toutes ses affaires et ferma sa mallette marron, usée. Il prit la direction de la sortie du bureau.

 _15h43_

Descendant les marches quatre à quatre, hâtif de rentrer chez lui, comme si les secondes étaient comptées, il s'empressa de quitter ce bâtiment dans lequel il travaillait la journée.

 _15h44_

Il traversa rapidement le parking au pas de course, voulant _le_ revoir au plus vite. Arrivé

 _15h45_

Arrivé à quelques mètres de sa voiture, il appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture de la clé automatique. Il s'assit à la place du conducteur, posant ses papiers sur le siège passager à sa droite. Il tourna la clé dans l'espace qui lui était destiné et le moteur rugit.

 _15h46_

Venant tout juste de quitter le parking, il alluma l'autoradio. La chanson «Car Crash» du groupe _Three Days Grace_ résonnait dans la voiture du brun aux tâches de rousseur.

 _15h47_

Ses yeux passaient de la route à la petite photo accrochée au rétroviseur, à côté du petit sapin parfumé. Sur l'image, deux personnes s'embrassaient, la première avait un côté enfantin et la seconde dépassait la plus jeune d'une tête. C'était _eux_.

 _15h48_

Il se rappelait parfaitement de ce jour, le plus jeune avait convaincu le plus âgé, après maintes et maintes reprises, d'aller à la fête foraine. Il se rappelait de la voix du plus qui lui criait qu'ils n'auraient plus de barbapapa s'ils n'y allaient pas au plus vite. Le conducteur sourit à ce souvenir.

 _15h49_

Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur la route, à moitié pleine. Il savait très bien que tout le monde sortait du boulot entre 15h50 et 16h, il s'était donc toujours arrangé pour sortir, ne serait-ce, que cinq minutes avant toutes ces personnes pour ne pas avoir à attendre deux heures dans les embouteillages.

 _15h50_

Ses doigts tapotaient le volant au rythme de la musique et il bougeait sa tête de bas en haut dans de légers mouvements. Il augmenta légèrement le son de la musique.

 _15h51_

Il sifflotait à présent l'air de la chanson, faisant de moins en moins attention à la route. Il la repassait en boucle, voulant mémoriser les paroles de celle-ci.

 _15h52_

A mesure que la voix rauque résonnait dans la voiture, il accélérait de plus en plus.

 _15h53_

Il n'eut pas le temps de ralentir quand il remarqua le feu rouge. Un crissement de pneus résonna dans la roue, avant d'entendre des bouts de métal se fracasser sur le bitume.

 _15h54_

Son bras ensanglanté essayait tant bien que mal d'atteindre le téléphone portable non loin de lui. Le blessé toussa du sang, avant de reposer sa tête contre le siège. Il avait mal, et le bruit de fond que faisait l'autoradio ne faisait qu'accroître sa migraine.

 _15h55_

Le sang qui coulait de sa tête se mélangeait aux larmes qu'il versait brouillant sa vue. Il ne pouvait que distinguer le clignotement des feux rouges, oranges et verts.

 _15h56_

Plus le temps passait, plus il sentait son cœur ralentir, plus il entendait les voix lointaines s'éteindre, plus il sentait la douleur disparaitre, plus il sentait que sa fin était proche.

 _15h57_

Toutes les images du petit brun qui l'avait aimé, et qui l'aimait encore lui revinrent très rapidement, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait encore s'en souvenir, se les rappeler.

 _15h58_

Des larmes déferlaient sur ses joues, il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir une dernière fois la photo de son couple. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo. Les voix autour de lui s'éteignirent. La douleur présente le quitta complètement.

 _15h59_

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il toussa, dans un effort surhumain, le sang qui emplissait sa bouche.

 _16h00_

Il fallait qu'il attende que la mort vienne le faucher à présent, mais intérieurement il n'avait qu'une seule envie. C'était de revoir la seule et unique personne, qui avait changée sa vie, lui sourire. Lui dire que tout ira bien sans lui. Mais égoïstement, il aurait apprécié _le_ voir pleurer pour lui, qu' _il_ lui dise qu' _il_ n'arrivera pas à vivre sans lui.

 _16h01_

Il se maudit intérieurement de _le_ laisser seul. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il sourit. Posant une toute dernière fois son regard vitreux sur la photo, il ne put qu'essayer de prononcer les simples mots qui prouvait à son amant qu'il _l_ 'aimait suivit du _son_ prénom. En vain. Il ferma les yeux.

 _16h02_

Son cœur s'arrêta. Son souffle se coupa. Ses larmes ne coulèrent plus. Mais son sourire était là.

* * *

Des avis ? Reviieewwww ! Si-youu-plaaîîîîîît !

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu !

Bisous baveux !

Crapounette2.0


End file.
